Perfect Porcelain Boy
by shivvy1080
Summary: Blaine arrives at McKinley High, unaware of how much trouble Kurt is. Badboy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Perfect Porcelain Boy

**Rating: **M

**Word count: **5,410

**Summary:** "Blaine arrives at McKinley High, unaware of how much trouble Kurt is."

**Authors notes: **So I've been writing this fic for a while now and I have been meaning to finish it for ages. So this, my dears, is part one, please enjoy! Also, it does occasionally swap between Blaine and Kurt's POV.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks into McKinley High School on first day with his eyes lowered and shoulders hunched. He wasn't happy about this, not happy at all. He'd been at Dalton for the past 3 years and was perfectly happy there. He was going well in his classes, he had friends, he even had a few boyfriends (admittedly each relationship only lasted a few months, but they still counted), so he saw no reason why his parents saw it right to suddenly haul him off to McKinley. Admittedly, the divorce could be a contributing factor, but his Dad paid all the school bills anyway so Blaine really didn't see why he couldn't continue to do so after his parent's divorce. Blaine eventually made his way into the administration office, walking up to the front desk and putting on his best show smile,<p>

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a transfer student and I was told to come here to get my schedule and the like." The receptionist didn't even look up from her computer screen.

"Go and take a seat on one of those chairs and I'll be right with you." She waved vaguely to a row of seats that were lining the back wall. _If she sounded any more bored, she may just die_ Blaine thought to himself with a small laugh, he turned to sit in one of the seats to see they were already occupied by a someone. A very, tall, pale and _attractive _someone. He had chestnut brown hair that was perfectly styled, clunky black combat boots, the tightest black jeans that Blaine had ever seen on anyone, a tight white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and the bluest eyes in existence. There was a silver lip ring on his lower lip, another one in his eyebrow and fuck me dead, was that eyeliner? Blaine almost came on the spot. He was by far, the most attractive guy that Blaine had ever seen, and by the looks of it, the most troublesome. The boy's eye's flicked up to meet Blaine's.

"What?" He barked, his voice was surprisingly high and Blaine swore he caught sight of a tongue piercing.

"N-nothing." Blaine managed to stutter before quickly sitting down, as far away as possible from this boy. A door opened and a small, very hairy man stuck his head out. He looked unimpressed.

"Mr. Hummel, you can come in now." Opening the door a little wider so the boy could step around him with a slight eyeroll and a small smirk. Blaine watched as he sat down in a chair opposite the principal's desk, not even looking worried or afraid of things to come. Blaine caught sight of chipped black nail polish on his perfectly manicured nails as the boy made lazy hand guestures, the principal starting to look increasingly angry. Blaine wondered if he made regular trips to the principal's office, he probably did considering he looked so bored by it all. And why was he even there so early in the morning? Had he already done some form of rule breaking or was he there from a prior incident? God, why was everyone so bored in this school? Blaine wished he could just go back to Dalton where everyone was happy and nice and smiley instead of this dreary school.

The secretary's voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts, "Your schedule's ready." Blaine got up and took it from her with a small smile,

"Thank you." She only raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in response. Blaine's smile faltered slightly and he stepped into the hustle and bustle of the hallway, schedule in hand. Along with that he had been printed a locker number and combination as well as a school map. Blaine squinted at his map and schedule, realising he had Math first, but had no idea where it was, or his locker.

"Need some help?" A voice said from behind him. Blaine jumped around five feet in the air,

"Sorry, you scared me," Blaine said, laughing and turning around. Before him stood a smiling Asian girl. She had blue highlights in her otherwise jet black hair and was wearing a Victiorian-ish black dress with black boots. But unlike the boy in the office, she seemed to radiate a happy vibe. Beside her stood an Asian boy, wearing a green shirt with black skinnies and Nike airs. Their hands were clasped and they both had smiles on their faces.

"No worries. I'm Tina, this is my boyfriend Mike," Tina gestured to Mike with her free hand.

"I'm Blaine," he held out his hand for them both to shake, with they both returned. Tina leaned over and peered at his schedule.

"Ah, you have Math first with Mr. Prescot, we'll walk you there. Our friend Mercedes is in the class, we'll introduce you to her."

And that's how the rest of the day went, Blaine being shown to each of his classes by a Glee club member, and introduced to whoever they knew in the class. He was always welcomed with a small smile and a "So, where did you transfer from?" He sat with them at lunch, and set up his locker- which was 3 lockers down from Mercedes'- and he slowly started to relax into this new environment. It may not be Dalton but so far the people seemed nice. Except that boy in the office. The whole day all Blaine could think about was the boy with the piercing blue eyes that sat in the office looking so bored he might shoot himself in the face.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself sitting in the last lesson of the day with a curly haired, thoroughly enthusiastic Spanish teacher. Mr. Shuester, he had been introduced as. He was also apparently the coach of the school's glee club and had something going on with the red haired, doe-eyed school counselor. To be honest, Blaine didn't really have any interest in Spanish, so when they were told to split into groups and discuss what they did on the weekend Blaine raised his hand and requested to go to the bathroom.<p>

"Sure, Blaine," Mr. Shuester smiled, "Do you need someone to show you where they are?"

"No thank you, I know where they are," Blaine put on a charming smile and left the classroom. Really, did this teacher think he wasn't able to find a bathroom? He was new, he wasn't mentally disabled. When Blaine walked into the bathroom he swore that his heart stopped. Standing in there was the boy from the office, cigarette burning away in one hand, reapply eyeliner with the other. He turned to looked at the door when it opened and Blaine was still there gawking.

"Yes? Do you want something?" The boy sounded bored and unimpressed.

"I uh- I was just going to- I need to…" Blaine was floundering. He looked like an idiot. He had an opportunity to talk to the hottest guy in the existence of ever and he looked like a dork. "You know those are bad for you." He gestured to the cigarette. Oh great, now he was lecturing the boy on his health. Nice going Blaine, really smooth.

"And you think you are going to be the one who stops me from smoking? You need to learn something sweetie, and you need to learn it now. You cannot tell me what to do. I don't care what you think, Blaine Anderson. You're a newbie, so I'll forgive you this one time. But next time, I won't be so forgiving. You're not in your little prep school anymore, honey. You're in the real world." With that, the boy took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand. Blaine had never thought that smoking was attractive, until now.

"How… How did you know my name?" To be honest Blaine was surprised the boy even knew he existed.

"Everyone knows your name. You're the new kid, everyone wants to know everything about you. What's his name? Where did he come from? Why did he transfer? Is he hot? Is he tall, short, fat, thin, black, white, gay, straight, footballer?" The boy, once again, sounded thoroughly bored by it all. "But to be honest, Blainey boy, I don't give a fuck." The boy dropped his cigarette into the sink and gave Blaine and patronizing smile, "See ya round." With that, he left the bathroom. Blaine was left standing there in shock for a few moments before frowning slightly and getting back to his Spanish class.

The next day Blaine met Mercedes in the parking lot, a huge grin plastered to her face. They slowly make their way into the school, talking about anything and everything really. Blaine's stomach is in knots, he can't tell it's from nerves or excitement about the fact that he might see that mystery boy again today. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Mercedes' call to duck and was suddenly met with an ice cold slushie. The blue dye was slowly dripping from his face down into his shirt. He didn't even attempt to fight back, he just stood there in complete shock, mouth hanging open slightly. "Welcome to school, homo." Some jock yelled in his face before high fiving his friend and sauntering off.

"I… Uh... Mercedes what do I do?" By this point the slushie was getting sticky.

"Bathroom. Now." Mercedes grabbed his shoulders and lead him to the nearest bathroom. Blaine stopped before she could push him inside, realizing it was the girl's bathroom.

"Mercedes, I've been at this school a day. I am not going into the girl's bathroom." Mercedes looked uncertain but released her hold on him.

"You're going to want to run that under some water for a while." She gave him a small smile before he went into the boy's bathroom and thrust his head under the tap without looking who was in there. Anger was already boiling up within Blaine; he hadn't done anything to deserve that. It was only his second day, for God's sake!

"It's not going to work," A bored voice said from next to him. Blaine just about leapt a foot in the air before shutting off the water and turning his head slightly to the right. There sat the mystery boy, long legs tucked underneath him and an unlit cigarette in his hand. "You need warm water and you need to scrub."

"Why do you even care?" Blaine snapped, his anger spilling over, "I thought you didn't give a fuck?" The mystery boy gave him a small shrug before lighting up his cigarette.

"Just trying to help." He took a long drag and then blew the smoke into Blaine's face. "But if you don't want it, I'll be off." With that, the mystery boy unfolded his legs from underneath him and walked out of the bathroom. Blaine let out a frustrated sigh before following the boy's advice. He hadn't meant to snap, he was just so god damn angry.

* * *

><p>When Kurt stalked out of the bathroom he was Mercedes leaning against a wall, talking to Tina. Both of them were throwing worried glances at the bathroom. There was an awkward, tense moment where their eyes met. Kurt felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. They had been his best friends, now he had no one. He quickly walked off, his mind going a million miles an hour, most of it revolving around that stupid Blaine. Stupid Blaine and his stupid curly hair and his stupid slushie that he wanted to lick off his face and then fuck him against a wall. He didn't even mean to be <em>nice<em> to Blaine, it had just happened. Kurt took a drag of his cigarette, ignoring the fact he was actually still inside the school. He didn't even _like_ cigarettes when he started smoking them. Kurt angrily snubbed his cigarette out on the ground. He quickly turned on his heel and stormed back down the hallway, the entire student body parting like the Red Sea for him. After Kurt had derailed everyone learnt pretty quickly to stay the fuck out of his way. Even the Neanderthal footballers stayed out of his way, which said something because the footballers move for _no one_. Kurt stalked out of the school, kicking a stray trash can along the way. He'd never meant for his life to fuck up this bad, but it had and now he couldn't go back to what it was. Suppressing a scream of frustration Kurt decided to skip his first lesson and go for a drive.

* * *

><p>When Blaine exited the bathroom he saw Tina and Mercedes leaning against a wall, waiting for him with worried looks etched onto their faces. When they same him relief swept over their faces and they gave him broad smiles. "I heard about your slushieing. Sorry about that." Tina lays a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, "But I must say, you look very ruggedly handsome and devil-may-care with your t-shirt all wet like that. The girls will go crazy over it." Tina shot him a wink. Blaine gave a hollow, uncomfortable laugh. He wasn't exactly comfortable enough yet to tell them that he was gay. When the both linked arms with Blaine and led him down the hallway a thought occurred to him, they may know who his mystery boy is.<p>

"Did… Did you guys see the boy who came out of the bathroom before me?" There was uncertainty in Blaine's voice. Tina and Mercedes shared a look before Mercedes answered.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Her face was unreadable.

"Oh… No reason. I just see him round quite a bit and I was wondering who he was." Blaine was attempting to be nonchalant, trying not to make it obvious that he might have a thing for the eyeliner-wearing-class-skipping-smoking-mystery boy. There was a small silence, filled only by the opening and closing of lockers and shouts of conversation in the hall.

"His name's Kurt Hummel. We… We used to be really close. But his… Well… His Mum died when he was really young. And… And his Dad died earlier this year and he kind of went off the rails." Tina finally answered. Both Mercedes' and Tina's mouths turned down at this, a look of sadness in their eyes.

"Oh." Was all that Blaine could say. Because, really, how do you react to that? Blaine barely even _knew_ the guys and he barely even knew Mercedes and Tina. There was an uncomfortable silence before Tina spoke up.

"We've got glee club this afternoon, you should join. It'd be fun," She smiled at him.

And that's how Blaine found himself in the New Directions that afternoon, laughing and smiling with everyone else.

* * *

><p>It's the weekend when Blaine's baby decides to die, in a backstreet of Lima. She's an old Chevrolet that Blaine and his Dad remade a few Summer's ago. Blaine is unsure of the make of the car, but he knows that she is beautiful. He grimly calls up the closest mechanic, and after a short conversation with an impatient sounding man, there's a mechanic on his way to tow Blaine and his car back to the garage. As Blaine waits, he ponders the events of the past week at school. One of his fears was not finding friends, not being able to fit in. But now he had a whole Glee club that backed and supported him, a whole group of people willing to be there for him no matter what. And then there was Kurt. Kurt wasn't exactly <em>there<em> for Blaine, or even friends with him, but he was still there in Blaine's life. It seemed like everywhere he looked, there was Kurt. With his perfectly styled hair, painted on jeans, porcelain skin and just a touch of eyeliner. Blaine almost got hard at just the thought of Kurt. Christ, he didn't even know the guy. Blaine took a deep breath, running his hands through his curly hair to calm himself down. Blaine didn't even notice that truck that pulled up until the slam of a door brought him back down to earth.

"Jesus, you're just stalking me now, aren't you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, leaning against the tow truck with an air of superiority.

"I- I was just… and my car. It broke down." Blaine finished lamely, having to resist the urge to face palm. Kurt set his heart racing. His face was free of his usual make up, and his hair was sticking up in odd places, he was wearing an old, tight white t shirt that had grease stains all over it and a pair of coveralls rolled down to his hips. There was the thin outline of muscles under the shirt, Blaine had to forcibly stop himself from staring.

"Really? No shit, Sherlock." Kurt rolled his eyes, sarcasm basically dripping from his voice. "And here I was thinking that you called just for a social little chat." Kurt walked over to Blaine's car, eyeing it over. "Sweet ride." He finally said.

"Thanks. My… My Dad rebuilt it with me a few Summer's ago." Blaine replied without thinking. Kurt momentarily tensed at Blaine's words before relaxing once again. _Stupid Blaine_, he scolded himself.

"How… quaint." Kurt once again rolled his eyes. "Pop the hood and I'll try and see what's up." Kurt went back to the tow truck to get a tool box whilst Blaine all but stumbled to his car and popped the hood. When he came back around the front Kurt was lifting up the hood of the car, his muscles visibly flexing. Kurt leant over into the car, tinkering around with a few bits before emerging a few minutes later and closing the hood with a _thud_.

"Well, she's kind of fucked over at the moment. But I can fix her up at the shop. I'd explain, but I really don't think you'd know what I was going on about." Kurt pulled a cigarette from his pocket, taking a long drag.

"I really wouldn't." Blaine let out a nervous laugh, taking a step back from where he was standing in front of Kurt. "You're going to get cancer from those." He frowned, scolding Kurt once again.

"I really do not care." Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p><em>No, bad Kurt. Do not think about fucking the new kid against the hood of the car. That is most certainly not the right thing to do in this situation.<em> Kurt's mind felt like it was going at a million miles an hour, but saying the same things over and over again. He took a long drag of his cigarette to calm himself. He really shouldn't be thinking such dirty thoughts about the new kid, I mean, come on he didn't even know if he was gay or not. But hot damn, that boy was hot. His dark wash jeans hugged him in all the right places and his black shirt that read "Dalton Academy Track Team" fit him well.

"So, Blainey bear, how was your first week in shithole, Ohio," Kurt looked Blaine up and down before taking another drag of his horribly tasting cigarette. His arse was getting sore on the hood of Blaine's car but he refused to move.

"Well, it was interesting. I never thought I'd be on the receiving end of a slushie facial. But, thee we go. It wasn't the most pleasant experience ever. Other than that, my week went rather well. Santana asked me out though. Which was odd. She looked offended when I turned her down," Blaine let out a nervous bark of a laugh.

"I asked how your week was, honey, not for your life story. And the reason why Sanna was so offended is because she's fucked almost every guy in the school and would just _love_ to add you to the list." Kurt drawled, stamping out his cigarette. _Think of something else, Kurt, don't think about how he basically just told you he was gay or that he looks hot as all fucking hell or anything like that. Gee, what lovely whether it is today and holy Jesus I just want to kiss him once to see what it would taste like. _Kurt has to stop a hungry growl fro escaping his mouth. He wants to so badly. He wants to touch, to taste, to feel.

"Has she slept with _you_?" Blaine said, a challenging look flashing behind his eyes.

"Considering I'm as gay as gay can be, no." Kurt deadpanned.

"Cool," Blaine murmured, taking a step close to Kurt. Kurt could almost feel their body heat bouncing off each other. Blaine licked his lips slowly and Kurt released a small whine before stepping forward and crushing Blaine's lips into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Kurt Hummel was kissing him. Kurt Hummel was kissing Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel's hands were currently gripping Blaine Anderson's hips so hard he thought they were going to bruise. Blaine released a moan and tangle his hands in Kurt's hair roughly, forcing his body even closer. Kurt's tongue flicked across Blaine's lips, the cool metal of his tongue piercing sending shoots of thrill up and down Blaine's spine as he bucked up into Kurt's hips, his erection growing more and more painful. Blaine emitted a small gasp, allowing Kurt's tongue entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, Kurt's winning and sweeping across Blaine's mouth, the cool metal making Blaine cock pulse with pleasure. Kurt pushed off from where he was leaning against the car, guiding Blaine clumsily until he is pressed against one of the doors to his car. Blaine lets out a needy whine as Kurt pulls up Blaine's legs, wrapping them around his hips. Their s are only separated by a few measly layers of clothing, and Blaine lets out a broken moan just at the thought of this.<p>

"Car. Now." Kurt manages to gasp out, before attaching his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking a dark purple hickey to just above Blaine's collar bone. Kurt awkwardly shuffles them further down the car until they reach the backseat. Kurt all but rips the door open and throws Blaine down before straddling him.

* * *

><p>Oh fuck. Fuck fucking fuck. He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't, but Blaine was just so fucking hot. And he was the first person in a long while to look at Kurt like he was more than just the scum on the bottom of his shoe. And fuck, just the sight of Blaine, stretched out and panting for <em>him<em> in the back seat of his car on some shitty old backstreet of Lima made Kurt feel so fucking amazing, so wanted. Kurt quickly stripped off his shirt; Blaine quickly got the same idea and removed his too. If Kurt thought he was beautiful before it was nothing compared to how beautiful he actually was. His skin was an olive tone, with a smattering of chest hair that went down below his navel, there was the slight outline of a six pack and his chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths. Kurt let out a whine and reattached their mouths. Their chests were already becoming slick with sweat. Kurt's erection was straining painfully against his zipper. Kurt ran his fingernails down Blaine's chest, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

"Oh fuck. Fuck Kurt, that's so hot." Blaine moaned and writhed. Kurt never thought it would be attractive to hear someone swear, but here Blaine was, proving him wrong. Kurt ground his hips down into Blaine's, hard, their breathing becoming labored and sharp. Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's hips, pulling him down onto him even further, but also attempting to undo Kurt's jeans, and failing. Kurt let out a small laugh before climbing off Blaine slightly to kick his shoes off and shimmy out of his jeans. Blaine took the opportunity to do the same. In an instant Kurt was back onto of Blaine, their erections now only separated by their underwear. Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine hard, grabbing his wrists and raising them above his head whilst still grinding against him.

Blaine was letting out the hottest moans that Kurt had ever heard. There was sweat dripping down his forehead and torso. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and brought their hips as close as possible whilst arching against the back seat. "Please, please Kurt. Please." Blaine whined.

"Please what?" Kurt gasped between labored breaths, the air becoming hot and heavy with the scent of sex.

"Please just fuck me." Blaine snapped.

* * *

><p>Woah. Woah. WOAH. Where had that come from? Blaine hadn't meant to say that. But Kurt felt so a-fucking-mazing against Blaine that he just wanted to know how it would feel having Kurt <em>in<em> him. He didn't know that he barely knew the boy; he just wanted him so bad. Kurt's hips stilled and Blaine let out a whine of protest.

"Are you sure?" Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "You don't seem the type that would be begging to be fucked so early into a relationship. Not that I'm complaining." Kurt laughed.

"Yes, oh my god I'm sure. Can you please just put your cock in my arse." Blaine snapped. Kurt lets out a small laugh before holding a hand up to Blaine's face.

"Suck," he demands. Blaine happily complies, sucking the first digit of one of Kurt's fingers into his mouth. Kurt stares at him for a moment, both of their pupils blown up heavily by lust, with the iris' only being a small ring around their eyes. Kurt seems to come to his sense, pulling his and Blaine's underwear off. Blaine let's out a sight of relief when his cock is finally free, both his and Kurt's cocks sliding against each other, slick with precome. Kurt lets out a gasp and Blaine suck another two fingers of Kurt's into his mouth, slowly coating them with saliva.

"Stop," Kurt gasps. They both still completely for a moment, the only sound in their car is their pants. The air in the car is hot and heavy, clinging to their sweaty bodies. Kurt releases a slow stream of air. "Ok. Good." He slowly pulls his fingers out of Blaine's mouth before reaching down, searching blindly for his entrance.

Blaine lets out a gasp as he feels one of Kurt's saliva coated fingers circling his entrance, Kurt smirks from above him. "You are such a cockslut," he grins. Slowly, Kurt slides his finger in. Blaine lets out a gasp of pain before slowly adjusting to the pain. Kurt slides his finger in and out, crooking it slightly, searching for Blaine's prostate.

"More," Blaine moans and Kurt happily complies, slowly adding another, allowing Blaine time to adjust to the intrusion. Then slowly, he's moving his fingers in and out of Blaine's arse, crooking them, searching… searching, until,

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ." Blaine moans, back arching as high as possible off the seat. Kurt grins cockily, crooking his fingers again, making Blaine moan.

"More, please, dear god, more" Blaine begs. There's no patience this time, Kurt hastily adds another finger, moving them swiftly in and out of Blaine's entrance, crooking them occasionally to brush his prostate. Blaine bears down and tem, trying to get more. "More. More, Kurt. I want you to fuck me." Kurt moan brokenly at this and Blaine leans up, forcing them into a messy kiss which is too much teeth and tongue but amazingly hot. Kurt removes his fingers from Blaine's arse before leaning over and pulling his wallet out from his discarded jeans, revealing a condom.

"How did you even fit that into your pocket?" Blaine gasps, just wanting to feel Kurt inside of him. Oh god just the thought of it is almost making Blaine come then and there.

"Skill and magic," Kurt winks, rolling the condom onto his cock. He lifts one of Blaine's legs up over his shoulder, the other staying wrapped around his waist. "It's going to hurt." Kurt warns.

"I don't give a shit, just please, Kurt. Please," Blaine moans. Kurt slowly lines himself up before inserting the head of his cock into Blaine.

Blaine lets out a loud gasp that turns into a moan. "Stop. Just… wait." They both take a moment, Blaine willing himself to relax, when he eventually does, he nods at Kurt, biting his lip. Slowly, slowly, ever so fucking slowly Kurt pushes himself into Blaine, until Blaine has taken him completely. "Wait." Blaine commands, is breaths coming in gasps. They stay like that for a few minutes before Blaine has relaxed completely, bearing down on Kurt. Holy fuck this was so fucking hot. He could _feel_ Kurt's pulse in his arse, feel it beating through him. Kurt pulls almost completely out of Blaine before slamming back in, they both let out broken moans as Kurt sets a hard pace, pulling out and slamming back into Blaine once again. Blaine reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock, before Kurt slaps it away.

"No touching," he gasps out, grabbing Blaine's hands with one of his own, pulling them above his head once again. The other hand grips at Blaine's hips so hard it's sure to leave bruises. Kurt continuously pulls out and slams back into Kurt, the only sound in the car is the slap of skin against skin and moans for "Fucl, Kurt. Harder. _Harder_. More, oh god." And "You're so fucking tight, Blaine. Fuck." Kurt angles himself so that with every thrust he hits Blaine's prostate. Blaine suddenly feels that white hot curling feeling in his stomach, his cock leaking with precome.

"Kurt, I'm so close. Please, please just le me touch," Blaine whines.

"No, you either orgasm with only me helping, or you don't orgasm at all." Kurt scolds, hitting Blaine's prostate once again.

"Nnngh, yes , oh my god right there, Kurt. Right there. Harder. Please, oh god. Yes, Kurt, yes, oh my god." Blaine begins to ramble, the feeling in his stomach becoming more intense as his moans get higher and breathier.

"Please, Kurt, please. Nnngh Yes, yes, yes." Blaine repeats over and over like mantra. Kurt leans down and sucks another hickey onto Blaine's neck, and that's it, he's gone.

"Fuck!" He exclaims, hot shoots of come landing between both him and Kurt. Kurt's tempo begins to falter, slamming harder and harder into Blaine.

"Oh god, you're so fucking hot, Blaine. Such a fucking cockslut. I bet you fucking love this, don't you. Oh fuck, fuck I'm so fucking close. Fuck, Blaine." Blaine's name is drawn out as Kurt finally lets go, throwing his head back and riding his orgasm out. For a moment the boys just stare at each other, panting before Kurt pulls out of Blaine and collapses against him, sated and spent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys I am really sorry about the delay. School and exams and family and basically _life_ got in the way. This is, as promised, part two. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I had to get this out before I leave for a month long holiday in another country with no internet access. This is not the last part in the story, promise! So yeah, please enjoy. **

**Oh and to the one review saying I spelt arse wrong: I live in Australia. It's how we spell it :)**

* * *

><p>That Monday at school, Blaine was unsure what to do. Sunday had passed in a flurry of awkward goodbyes and not being sure what to do. After they had... finished in Blaine's car, Kurt had towed it back to the garage in a tense silence. When they had gotten then Blaine had dithered on the spot for a moment before announcing he was going to walk back to his Mum's, and Kurt could tell him at school when the car was done. With that, he had hurried out of the garage, his mind spinning. What were he and Kurt now? They weren't even friends to begin with. Why did all of this have to be so complicated? Blaine slammed his locker door shut in frustration.<br>"What's got your knickers in a twist, Hobbit?" Santana raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
>"Nothing." Blaine ground out, attempting to hobble off before Santana could follow him. He'd been walking like a wounded animal, thanks to Kurt.<br>"Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold up, hobbit. You have a sex limp!" Santana laughed and caught up to him.  
>"Who has a sex limp?" Mercedes interjected from where she had walked up on Blaine's other side.<br>"I didn't think you got sex limps anymore." Tina laughed from Mercedes' other side.  
>"Not me. Gay hobbit has a sex limp, just look at him." Santana eyed him as he struggled along, as did the other girls.<br>"Oh my god, Blaine! You totally have a sex limp! Who was it?" Tina clapped excitedly.  
>"No one. It's nothing. Just drop it." Blaine spat between clenched teeth.<br>"Come on, Blaine. Don't we get to know who fucked you?" Santana grinned devilishly.  
>"No! No one fucked anyone! It's nothing." Blaine continued on to Glee as the girls walked behind him. A loud gasp sounded.<br>"It was Kurt, wasn't it? He's the only other out gay guy. You totally got fucked by McKinley High's residential bad boy!" Santana clapped in joy.  
>"Ok, fine. Kurt and me fucked. Happy? Great. Awesome." Blaine stormed into Glee and took a seat, fuming silently. Really, it wasn't the girls' fault that he was so pissed off. He just didn't know what to do, how to act around Kurt. That and his Dad was still being a douche and refusing to pay child support so his Mum had to work night shifts, leaving Blaine by himself. Usually he wouldn't mind, but it was really starting to take a toll on Blaine when all he wanted was so human interaction.<p>

Blaine heard Mercedes sit down beside him, but refused to look at her. He knew if he did, they would end up talking and he would end up exploding again. And he really, really didn't want to lose friends this soon into his time at McKinley.  
>"Blaine, I'm sorry." Mercedes murmured, placing a hand on his arm. "We were just poking fun, you know that right? That and… and we still worry about him. Kurt, I mean." Blaine looked over at her, she was smiling softly. "Who knows, maybe now you could get him to rejoin Glee." She let out a soft laugh.<br>"Yeah, maybe." Blaine said hesitantly, unsure of whether he would actually be able to make that happen.

* * *

><p>After a rather… interesting Glee lesson where Mr. Shue had tried to impart some life lesson based on his own life Blaine went back to his locker. When Blaine closed his locker door, he hadn't expected Kurt to be standing there, his glasz eyes boring into Blaine's.<p>

"Um… Hi." Blaine had no idea what to do in this situation.  
>"Hey babe." Kurt grinned. Babe? What was that? Was that a pet name? Were they dating? Or was that just something that Kurt said to everyone? Shit, he was staring. Say something, Blaine, anything!<br>"What are we?" Blaine asked in a rush.  
>"Well, I'm a gay guy, and you're a gay guy. So we should hook up more often." Kurt ran his tongue across his lips slowly.<br>"Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I want to fuck you at every given opportunity." Blaine bit out, frustration rising again.  
>"Last time I checked, that is precisely what we did on the weekend." Kurt leered.<br>"You know what? This weekend was a mistake. It may not mean anything to you, but I lost my fucking virginity to you, Kurt. It was supposed to be special but instead it was just me fucking up again, with someone who is apparently an even bigger fuck up than me." Blaine's eyes flashed with anger as he stormed off, entering the nearest bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jesus fucking Christ. Kurt had never wanted any of this to happen. He had originally gone to Blaine's locker to apologise, but all of a sudden all of his defenses went up and there he was, running his mouth again. Why couldn't he just have a normal conversation with the boy? Every time Kurt opened his mouth around Blaine he found all of his defenses going back up and he became an ignorant arse. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh before following after Blaine, when he entered the bathroom he found Blaine, once again, hunched over a sink with water running down his face. But this time it was free of slushie, this time it was just full of anguish and anger. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt, anger and hurt flash in his eyes.<p>

"What do you want, Kurt? I'm not going to fuck you again, OK? Whatever this fucked up thing was, it's done. I don't want any part of it. So please, please can you just leave me alone?"  
>"Blaine… Blaine, I-I'm… sorry." Kurt said softly, taking a step towards Blaine.<br>"Sorry for what? The fact that you no longer have a fuck buddy?" Blaine spat back.  
>"I'm sorry that I fucked up so badly. I'm sorry that I treated you like you meant nothing." Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes, unable to bear the anger aimed at Kurt contained within them.<br>"Saying sorry isn't just going to magically fix everything." A small amount of anger had disappeared from Blaine's words.  
>"I know. But I'm trying to make this better. I just… I never meant to be this way with you. Like, sure I did at first, but not after a while because you actually seemed kind of nice and you're one of the only people to talk to me since… well since I changed. And it felt nice. But I didn't know what to do and my barriers kept going up and so I'd just fuck up even further and wreck everything with you." Kurt rambled when he was nervous. Now was one of those times. He awkwardly looked down at his shoes. "I understand if you hate me but please, please just give me a second chance. I promise that this… this isn't me." Kurt finished lamely. There was a nerve wracking silence for a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>How could Blaine say no to that? It felt like Kurt was exposing his whole freekin' soul to Blaine. But still, what he did hurt."I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet. But… I'll try." Blaine flashed Kurt a small smile. They stood there in another silence before Blaine spoke again. "Your friends still care about you, you know. It may not seem like it, but they do. They all want you back in Glee club." There, see? Blaine was doing what Mercedes said.<p>

Kurt let out an indignant snort. "They didn't care about me before, why should they care about me now?"  
>"They do care, Kurt, that's the thing. Whatever you, or they, did wrong, they want to fix it." Blaine closed the gap between himself and Kurt, searching in his eyes for something, anything.<br>"They didn't care then, they don't care now." Sadness and hurt flashed quickly across Kurt's eyes, before disappearing again.  
>"Kurt. I know they care about you. Why do you say that don't?" Blaine gently asked.<br>"Because they didn't! Ok? They didn't know how to fix it or him or me and so they just kept suggesting I go to church or some bullshit and they knew I wasn't comfortable with that and the only times they spoke to me, they were saying that I should go to this church or pray to this god or see this counselor. They didn't help me, Blaine, they just made everything worse." Tears built up in Kurt's eyes.  
>"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine gently ran a hand across Kurt's cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"My father, Blaine. He died, OK? And I wasn't… I couldn't stop it from happening! It's all my fault! And he's gone and I'm alone. And none of them knew what to do so they distanced themselves from me. So I just fucking closed off and wanted to be this big dangerous bad boy so I smoked and I got into fist fights and got angry at teachers and skipped school and everyone just wrote it off as stress from his death but none of them wanted to help me because none of them wanted to deal with my fucking mess!" Kurt was crying and yelling by this point.<p>

"What will going back to Glee club do? None of them want me there. It won't bring back my Dad, or my Mum. I'll still be alone." When Blaine's arms circled around Kurt, he broke down, clutching at Blaine's shirt and just sobbing. It was the first time he had really cried since his Dad's death. Sure, for the first few months when he came home to his empty house, he would cry. But he never really had anyone there for him who would hold him as he cried.

Kurt sobbed for what felt like hours, the whole time his hands were clenched tightly around Blaine's t-shirt, and Blaine's arms were wrapped tightly around him. When Kurt finally pulled away he took in a few deep, shuddering breaths until his tears subsided. No one had held him like that since his Dad had died. No one had actually cared enough to stick around and help him when he desperately needed it. When Kurt caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror he let out a shout of laughter, his hair was askew, his eyes were swollen, his face was red and blotchy and he had eyeliner all down his face.

"Attractive. I can totally see why all the guys go for me." Kurt smiled weakly, his voice was scratchy and hoarse.  
>"Let's clean you up," Blaine smiled back at Kurt, leading him over to the sink before wetting a paper towel and gently wiping his face.<br>"I'm sorry. For unloading all of that onto you." Kurt awkwardly avoided Blaine's gaze.  
>"You shouldn't be sorry, Kurt. It's good to let it all out. It's OK to get emotional sometimes." Blaine continued gently wiping the make up off Kurt's face.<br>"But I don't get emotional, that's the thing." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly. After that they sat in silence, Blaine using gentle wipes to get the make up off of Kurt's face. When they were done Kurt grinned at Blaine. "You've got quite a set of hands on you, Mr. Anderson." He laughed.  
>"Hey. No, we're not doing any of that now." Blaine eyed him sternly.<br>"Why not? We've already our first class. Why not just skip school with me?" Kurt gave Blaine a devilish grin.  
>"Because I don't know what we are, Kurt. I don't know if we're together or not or if we're friends or fuck buddies, I don't know anymore." Blaine ran his hands through his hair in a nervous manner. Shit, he really had Kurt there. Even Kurt didn't know what to say. Sure, he acted like the big bad wolf but he never fucked a guy, and even the guys he messed around with didn't want a relationship out of it all. "And I am most certainly not going to skip school with you until I have some form of label for our relationship?" Blaine continued, giving Kurt a stern look.<p>

"Ah, but you _are_ willing to skip school with me? What a horrible influence I'm being on you. Maybe I'll have to… spank you for it later." Kurt sidled closer to Blaine.

"Stop deflecting. I am not letting you do anything of the sort until you answer the question." His cheeks were flared red with a blush as he took a step away from Kurt.

"Christ, I don't know what we are, Blaine. Why can't we just have fun and leave it at that? Why do we have to label everything?" Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze. How did one approach this situation? "_Oh hey, we fucked on the weekend and I totally think you're sex on a stick, let's do this more often_." No, shit just did not work out like that.

* * *

><p>Why was he even asking all these questions? God, Blaine, what is wrong with you? Why can you not just appreciate the fact that for once in your life a boy is actually interested in you? No. No, he had to have his questions answered. He wasn't just going to keep fucking Kurt without any form of label on them.<p>

"Because you took my virginity, Kurt, and last time I checked, that actually meant something to me. I don't go around fucking other guys when I feel like it. You might do that, but I don't." Blaine knew that was a mistake as soon as he said it, anger flared up behind Kurt's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Since when did you have any fucking right to say anything like that? I never said that I fucked other guys, Blaine, and I never said that <em>you<em> had to fuck_me_. That was _your_ decision, not mine. So don't go blaming me for your stupid fuckups." Kurt's blue eyes were shining with anger, the remnants of his eyeliner making his eyes stand out even further. "You may think that just because I had a stupid, weak moment in front of you, and that you now know me inside and out but you _don't._You don't know anything so why don't you fuck off back to your stupid little prep school and leave me alone." Kurt stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a very confused and upset Blaine in his wake.

Kurt stomped down the empty hallway, his boots making a loud _clack_-ing sound that echoed off the walls. Why was it when Blaine was around, he always seemed to be storming out of bathrooms? Kurt pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, letting out a sigh of frustration before lighting it. God, Blaine just got under his skin. He automatically assumed that he knew everything about Kurt, just because they had fucked. Like, sure Kurt had never had sex with anyone before and yes, Blaine did turn out to know quite a bit about Kurt, but he didn't have to act like such a stuck up prat. Kurt heard the pounding of footsteps behind him, he conscientiously ignored them, turning the corner and taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Kurt, Kurt wait. Please, Kurt. That's not what I meant." Blaine footsteps were coming increasingly closer. Kurt just rolled his eyes and kept walking, students now looking with mingled curiosity at the two boys skipping class in the middle of the hallway.

"Kurt just stop, please. Please, Kurt! I didn't mean it like that." Blaine's tone was becoming increasingly desperate as Kurt got further annoyed. He spun around, anger flashing across his features.

"Then how _did_ you mean it, Blaine? You basically called me a slut. You do not know a fucking thing about me so stop pretending like you do. You've been here a whole week and you act like you are God's fucking gift. So just, drop it, OK? Having sex with you was just a stupid mistake." Kurt stubbed out his cigarette and went to walk off but Blaine's hand grabbed at his wrist and pulled him back.

* * *

><p>Anger bubbled up inside, first starting in his stomach and then bubbling up and spreading all over his body. He promised himself that he wouldn't get angry, but obviously that plan was about to go to hell.<p>

"You need to drop the fucking bad boy act, Kurt. Because you're not. You're not tough, or brave, you're just a boy pretending to be a man. I know what you're actually like, Kurt, and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You're an insecure 17 year old who thinks that his life sucks and everybody hates him. Well guess what? Life sucks, that's how it goes. And the reason why people _do_ hate you is because you are a stuck up dick who thinks that everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. And that's never going to happen to because if you keep acting like this, people will hate you for the rest of your life. Man up and get on with your life, stop blaming the world for your problems." Blaine's glared at Kurt, Kurt's bright blue eyes staring right back. They were cold, and if looks could kill Blaine would be dead a million times over. By now almost every student in their classroom along the hall were trying to get a glimpse at what was happening. Clearly the two boys have an argument was far more interesting than whatever they were learning.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a step closer to Blaine so that their chests were practically touching. "I'm sorry, what? Stop acting like you own the fucking world, Blaine, you don't," his voice was a low growl, both of the boys were heaving in breaths. "You know why I hate my life Blaine? Most of my family has disowned me for being gay, the whole fucking town has hated me since I was a kid, just because I was gay. I used to get thrown in dumpsters, slushied, thrown against lockers and basically just abused every single fucking day because I'm gay. The only people that understood were my parents. And you know what happened to them, Blaine? My parents are <em>dead<em>and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I live on my own. Every night I have to go back to that fucking empty place, and know that basically, this is the rest of my life. A cold, empty house. So excuse me for being fucking bitter about it." Both boys were glaring at each other, tension sparking between them. _God damn it, Blaine, stop being so hot_, Kurt all but groaned in frustration, _I am supposed to be pissed at you, I am not supposed to be thinking about fucking you again_.

* * *

><p>The sight of Kurt so angry was not supposed to be turning Blaine on; he was not supposed to be getting this uncomfortable hardness in his pants. He was <em>supposed <em>to be pissed at Kurt for being a major dickhead._Bad Blaine. Focus on your anger, not your arousal_. "People die all the time; you're not so special because you lost both your parents. You need to learn how to grow up and cope with it. Stop acting like everyone is out to get you, they just want to help and all you're doing is locking them out." Blaine let out a snort of a breath through his nose, trying to quell his growing problem. To be honest, Blaine was still rather pissed off at Kurt, but he did feel bad for him too. Blaine seemed to be the only person in a very long time who actually spoke to him like an actual human being. Yet here Blaine was, turning on Kurt, making him once again feel horrible.

* * *

><p>Kurt's fists clenched at his sides in anger. "My father was the only person that stood up for me, Blaine. The only person in this whole god dammed town who seemed to come to the realisation that just because I'm gay, that doesn't mean I'm a monster." Kurt wanted to walk away; he desperately just wanted to storm away right then. But he couldn't, there was something like a magnetic pull keeping him there, keeping him close to Blaine. <em>Stop thinking about fucking him. Kurt, stop it. Stop thinking about Saturday and how you guys had sex and how hot he was and oh my god he is so hot. So god damned hot. Why are we not having sex? No! Kurt! Stop it. Behave!<em> Kurt's mental war raged on as the boys continue to glare at each other, that was until Kurt noticed Blaine's… problem. He let out a soft groan and suddenly their lips were crashing together. Wanting, begging for more, closer, more, more, more. Their hands were everywhere, in their hair, on their backs, on their arms. They pulled apart, both panting and flushed red.

"Come on, we're going to my house." With that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the hallway and out of the school.

* * *

><p>The drive to Kurt's house was a tense and quiet one. It was neither tense or quiet in a bad way, on the contrary is was a rather good silence. The air was thick with the sexual tension and lingering anger between the boys, and neither of them wanted to say something and then end up babbling and ruin the mood. When Kurt pulled up (in Blaine's car) at his house, Blaine took a moment to appreciate it. It was a moderately sized brick house, with a flourishing front garden, containing plants that Blaine would probably never know the name of.<p>

Kurt clambered out of the car and Blaine hurried to do the same. They all but ran to the front door as Kurt fumbled for the key. Blaine let out a groan of frustration and dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, his cock straining painfully against his zipper.

"Please, Kurt, hurry up or I may just be forced to fucking you here." Kurt let his head fall against the door with a soft _thud_ as he finally got the key into the door.

"You can't just say that, Blaine." Kurt groaned, finally, _finally_, unlocking the door. As soon as both boys were in the house their lips were attached to each other in a fiery kiss.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pushed him up against the front door so hard that the handle rattled. He push his body up close to Kurt's so that ever inch of flesh was touching. One of Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's hair while the other began to skillfully undo Blaine's jeans. Blaine hissed in relief as the pressure was taken off his now aching cock. Kurt broke away form the kiss, his irises now only a thin line against his lust blown pupils.

"I want to suck you off," his voice was low and gravely. Blaine let his head fall against Kurt's forehead and groaned.

"Yes. Please." Blaine managed out. Kurt gave him a wolfishly grin before leaning in to kiss him again, flipping them over so Blaine was the one against the door. He shoved Blaine's jeans further down his legs and pulled his underwear down. Blaine groaned as the cool air hit his cock, but that groan soon turned into one of pleasure as the tip of Kurt's tongue delicately licked the head of Blaine's cock. Slowly, Kurt wrapped his tongue around the top of Blaine's cock. Blaine let out mewls of pleasure as the mixture of the warmth and wetness of Kurt's tongue, with the cold and sharp twang of the piercing creating the most delicious blend of pleasure. When Kurt's mouth slowly began sink down on Blaine's cock, his hands quickly flew into Kurt's hair, tugging and twisting at it.

Blaine felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, feeling hotter and stronger than it ever had before."Kurt. Kurt, fuck, I'm so close." Blaine panted as Kurt's mouth began to bob up and down on his cock. Kurt mumbled something against Blaine's cock, cause the most amazing vibrations, as well as Kurt's tongue piercing to flick against Blaine's cock. Then he lost it, he was cumming harder than he had cum before. And Kurt just swallowed it, like he had been sucking cock since the day he had come out of the fucking womb. He pulled off Blaine, a small trickle of cum sliding down his chin.

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly palmed himself through his jeans, watching as Blaine panted heavily against the front door, just staring at Kurt. "You're so fucking hot, Blaine. The things you do to me, oh my god. You walk around that school in those clothes that hug you in all the right fucking places and I just want to fuck you then and there." Kurt moaned loudly in pleasure as he came in his jeans. He laughed as Blaine tucked himself back into his jeans and basically fell down onto the floor next to Kurt and just lay there. "You alright there, stud?" Kurt snorted, gently brushing a curl out of Blaine's face.<p>

"Mmm, quite," Blaine smiled contentedly.

"You know... if a relationship with you means a lot more of that, I _may_ just be interested in one." Kurt smiled. Truth was, he really wanted to be with Blaine. He'd never had that. Never had someone who wanted to be with him. And Blaine was one of the first people to treat him like an actual human being and not just some nut job.

"Really?" Seeing Blaine's eyes light up in excitement warmed Kurt's heart.

"Really really." Kurt smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** You guys have all the right in the god damned world to hate me. I'm horrible. Basically I went on my trip, got back and had Christmas and New Years and family and friends and drama and I'm in my final year of high school so there was assignments and exams and break downs and so much stress and writers block but I am so sorry you guys. I decided to make this the last chapter because I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write in order to continue this fic. But thank you guys for sticking by me and I hope you enjoy it. If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry. I finally figured out what to write and pumped this out as quick as possible.**

* * *

><p>Blaine opens the door of Kurt's fridge, a blast of cold hair hitting him on the stomach. The contents of the fridge surprise him greatly, it's stocked to the brim with fresh fruit and vegetables and barely an artificial food in sight. He grabs a punnet of strawberries, a few bananas and pads back into the living room where Kurt is draped over the couch, one leg hanging off the edge.<p>

"I have returned, with food." Blaine grinned.

"Oh my god, you are my favourite person in the whole world." Kurt moaned. "Feed me," He ordered, his mouth hanging open. Blaine only laughed, picking up a strawberry and delicately placing it in Kurt's mouth. Kurt bit down and chewed on it slowly. "Mmmm, I knew there was a reason that I kept you around." He slowly licked around his mouth, picking up any remnants of strawberry juice. Blaine had to bite down on his lip to stop a whimper from escaping.

"You know what, I think we can skip the food for now," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, tasting a slight twang of strawberries. He felt Kurt grin against his lips and wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer Kurt licked his way into Blaine's mouth, apparently ready for round two.

* * *

><p>Kurt shouldn't have been sad when Blaine drove him back to school to pick up his motorbike and let Blaine go back to his own house, but he was. Even though everyone was still in school Kurt made sure not to park too close to the entrance, in case anyone saw them together. Blaine shifted in his seat to face Kurt<p>

"So... I had a nice day today," he smiled. Kurt let out a soft laugh, because only Blaine could call four rounds of sex a "nice day" and mean it.

"Yeah... me too." Kurt continued to smile.

"So.. Uh... I completely understand if you say no and I would get why you wouldn't want to be in a relationship especially with me but you mentioned it earlier and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my boyfriend?" Blaine said it all in a rush, his hands shaking and mentally slapping himself. Kurt looked down at his hands, biting his lip.

"Would you hate me if I said that I needed time to think about it?" Kurt answered softly. Having a boyfriend was a big thing, he'd never had one before. And what if it reflected badly on Blaine and he ended up getting dumpster tossed? Or even beaten up? The jocks mayn't touch Kurt but they certainly wouldn't hesitate to get at anyone close to him. "I just... I don't want you to get hurt Blaine," Kurt's voice was small, defensive.

* * *

><p>In two sentences Blaine's heart shattered, he could feel his mouth dropping down at the edges, "Yeah, yeah that's totally fine." <em>Stupid Blaine, stupid, how could you ever think that anyone would want to be in relationship with you? Look at yourself, you're short, your hair never stays in place, your eyes are the worst colour in the world and you dress like a six year-old. How could anyone ever grow to love you? <em>Without warning, Kurt's was grasping Blaine's hands in his own.

"Believe me, Blaine, I do want to be with you, I just don't want you to get hurt in the process. I just know that the jocks will try and get you, purely because I care about you." Blaine nodded mutely, not trusting his voice.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart broke, Blaine looked like Kurt had just kicked his favourite puppy, thrown it at a wall and then put it through a blender all the while making him watch. Kurt quickly took off the scarf he had thrown on before they left. "Here," Kurt said softly, "to remind you of me." There was a beat of silence "And to hide the hickies covering your neck." That got Blaine laughing. They stayed silent for a few more minutes. "I like your hair when there's no gel in it." Kurt murmured, running a hand through it, "it's nice." Blaine smiled and lent into the touch.<p>

"The only reason there's no gel in it is because you made me sweat it all out." Blaine snorted. They stayed silent again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed.

"I'll see you then." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek softly before exiting the car. He let his walls go up again and strutted away from the car, once again pretending to be the tough, bad boy he had to be to protect himself. He swung a leg over his motorbike, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, who was still watching him from his car as Kurt's motorbike roared to life. He quickly sped away from the school, his thoughts going a million miles an hour.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at school the next day he was wearing Kurt's scarf, partly because he needed something to cover up the plethora of hickies currently covering his neck and also because it still smelt of Kurt. His hair was curly and he had dressed down in a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt that hugged his torso. Because even if he and Kurt weren't together, he could still make the other boy look. Mercedes met him at his locker, one arm on her hip and an eyebrow raised at him.<p>

"And where were you for the majority of yesterday?" She watches as Blaine started pulling books out of his locker, trying to avoid the question.

"I was.. uh... not at school?" He tried hopefully, still not looking at Mercedes.

"Not shit Sherlock," she responded. "And when you were not at school, where were you?"

"I was just... not here, OK? Can we please leave it at that, Mercedes?" Blaine pleaded, shutting his locker.

"Fine, but one day you will end up telling me," Mercedes glared at him, looping their arms and walking off to their first class.

"Hi!" Brittany greeted as she walked up on Blaine's other side, entwining their hands.

"Nice to see you're actually at school, Triangle Face," Santana grinned. "And what a lovely hickey you are sporting on your neck." Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head as his hand flew out of Mercedes' grip and up to his neck.

"What? You can see them? Are they bad?" Blaine's voice was panicked.

"Oh, you can't. But you confirmed my suspicions. Plus, no one wears a scarf inside unless they have a hickey." Santana grinned wolfishly.

"Kurt wore a scarf like that once." Brittany observed, smiling, "I remember because I asked if Lord Tubbington could wear it and he just talked about the price of it." All three girls stopped walking at once, forcing Blaine to also stop. Santana leaned over and pulled the scarf off, revealing the hickies on Blaine's neck.

"I guess that explains where _you_ were yesterday," Santana laughed.

"Shut up guys!" Blaine hissed, "can we not discuss this in the hallway where everyone can see?" At that moment Kurt started walking down the hallway, wearing tight leather jeans that looked like they had been painted on, a faded Blink 182 t-shirt and a worn leather jacket. Blaine wanted to fuck him then and there. As he walked past Blaine his eyes slid down his body and flicked back up to his face. "Anderson." Kurt nodded.

"Oh my god just fuck off, Hummel." Blaine groaned, annoyed at Kurt for looking so hot and also kind of because he can't just walk up and kiss him like he wants to. Kurt just laughs and continues walking.

Tina joins them in the bathroom as Blaine is ordered to spill everything.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked really good. Like... really good. Kurt want to just push him up against a row of lockers and fuck him then and there but sadly, that was frowned upon in the presence of others. He also felt kind of bad for ignoring the Glee girls, but if he acknowledged their presence that would lead to the inevitable abuse of him for ignoring all the previous times and it would probably end in a lot of tears and yelling and Kurt just really, really didn't want to deal with that right now. Kurt stepped outside for a smoke, his mouth turning down at the corners as he saw Finn, Puck and Sam walking into the school. Finn was just a constant reminder of everything that Kurt couldn't have, of everything that might of once been between their parents, if Burt hadn't of died. Kurt sighed and took a long drag of the cigarette. He wanted to be with Blaine, he really did. But if anything happened to him Kurt would never forgive himself.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch Blaine got a text from Kurt<p>

**Fuck you**

Blaine only laughed and sent another back

**I believe you did that yesterday.**

The reply was almost instant

**Yeah but I want to do it again. Like... Now. Janitor's closet, near the auditorium?**

Before Blaine even registered what he was doing he had stood up, grabbed his bag and was about to leave.

"And where are you in such a rush to go to?" Quinn drawled, pulling herself out of a conversation with Rachel, eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"I just.. uh.. Have a thing. That I remembered. That I have. To go to. Like... Now." Blaine's eyes were darting around the room.

"Mmm, totally." Quinn smirked, "And I'm sure it's nothing Kurt related."

"Oh my god does everyone know about that?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Not everyone, just the Glee club," Rachel giggled, running her hands through Quinn's hair. Blaine felt a stab of jealousy at the fact that _they_ could be happily together, but Kurt and him could not. "Go have fun with your boy toy." Blaine rushed off, only to be followed with a shout of

"Wrap it before you tap it!" From Santana. Blaine blushed up to his ears as he rushed off to meet Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the ground of the Janitor's closet, not even caring that his pants were getting dirty. Why did he ask Blaine to join him here? This was such a dumb idea. Like Blaine would even join him. Oh my god why was he even doing this? He should just leave right now. The door opened abruptly and Kurt looked up, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights, worried that it was someone who wasn't Blaine. But once he saw the familiar head of curly hair and small smile his heart settled down. Blaine offered Kurt a hand up before shutting the door, surrounding the both of them in almost complete darkness.<p>

"Hey," Blaine whispered, his face dangerously close to Kurt's.

"Hi," Kurt whispered in return. Blaine slid a hand down to the top of Kurt's pants, the other resting on his shoulder blade. He used the hand on Kurt's hip to pull them as close together as possible. Kurt closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Blaine, hard. He licked across Blaine's mouth, causing him to sharply inhale. Kurt only grinned as Blaine allowed Kurt's tongue entrance. Kurt placed a hand in Blaine's curls and tugged, earning a small groan from Blaine.

"How do you manage to look so hot?" Kurt growled.

"I could say the same about you," Blaine panted, sucking at Kurt's neck. He groaned as Kurt bucked up into him, his arousal evident in his very, very tight pants. Blaine pulled at Kurt's legs until he got the message and wound them around Blaine's hips as he backed them into a wall. "You're so fucking hot, Kurt. So hot. You have no idea how many times a day I just think about fucking you right there in front of everyone." Kurt groaned in reply, shifting uncomfortably in his pants but continued thrusting into Blaine, hoping to gain some form of friction. Blaine pressed one hand against the wall as the other went down and undid both his own and Kurt's pants, pulling both of them down slightly until their cocks were rubbing against each other. Both boys groaned at the contact, Kurt throwing his head back against the wall. It was too hot and so rough and there was no lube but they just kept thrusting, desperate for some kind of release. Blaine spat on his hand, bringing it down to rub at both of their cocks as Kurt let out these breathy moans.

"So hot, Blaine. God, fuck, you're just so hot and I want you so bad." Kurt keened, panting heavily. As Blaine bucked up towards Kurt, he would grind down, both of them trying to get as much friction as possible. Blaine was moaning and both of them were trying to keep quiet but failing horribly. Their thrust became mismatched and desperate as they both felt the familiar coiling in their stomachs. Blaine came first, groaning loudly, Kurt followed close behind letting out a high pitched moan. It took them a few minutes to come back down from their highs. When they did Kurt shakily unwrapped his legs from Blaine's waist. They both tucked themselves back into their pants, doing them back up.

"I can't believe we just did that," Kurt laughed, getting the worst of the cum stains off their shirts. Kurt's jacket would hide the worst of his and Blaine had a spare jacket in his locker after the slushie incident.

* * *

><p>And so it continued like that for weeks, secret hook ups in closets or bathrooms or back at Kurt's house. Of course they talked and texted and helped each other with homework or personal problems. They were basically dating without the whole dating side of it because Kurt was still terrified that the jocks would try and harm him and Blaine understood, he really did, but he just really wanted to be with Kurt. He wanted someone to go on dates with and see movies with and go out to dinner with and watch Disney movies with, but no. Kurt had to put his safety first even though Blaine insisted that nothing was going to happen.<p>

It was an ordinary Wednesday when Blaine walked into school, he had spent the night at Kurt's "studying". Which really meant that they did homework for fifteen minutes before blowing each other and then Kurt fucked Blaine. No one in the Glee club even batted an eye now when Blaine came to school with hickies or a sex limp. It was like some form of weird unspoken agreement, that none of them would talk about what Kurt and Blaine were doing. Blaine was getting his books out of his locker, surprised that none of the Glee girls had joined him this morning when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well well, look what we have here. The fairy's finally by himself." Blaine spun around, his eyes wide with fear. Azimo and Karofsky were glaring at Blaine menacingly. He had heard about them from both Kurt and the Glee club, and he knew that they both meant bad news.

"I.. I have to go." Blaine tried to walk away but a firm grip on is arm pulled him back. There was a vivid flash of memory, a different hand on his arm, in a different setting but it was the same, he was back there and he couldn't escape.

"I don't think we're doing with this conversation," Karofsky growled. Blaine gulped a took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Please just let me go, I've done nothing wrong to you." Blaine's voice was small, scared. How was no one stopping them? They were in the middle of the hallway, surely someone must see them, surely someone cares? Not again, he couldn't go back to the E.R. again, he couldn't do it to his Mum, he couldn't do this again.

"Oh, but I believe you have, fag. You walk down these halls parading your gays around and really we've had quite enough of it. Hummel was bad enough but you're somehow even worse. So you're going to drop it or we're not going to be as nice next time." Azimo ground out, pushing Blaine against the bank of lockers.

"I'm not going to stop being who I am just because you don't like it. I can't help that I'm gay and I'm sorry if it offends you but it's not something I can just stop doing." Blaine sounded far braver than he felt. He was trying to make up for last time, finally trying to stand up for himself.

"Then we'll just have to make you remember it, won't we?" Azimo grinned, pulling his fist back. Blaine braced himself for impact, but it never came.

"Touch him again, Azimo. Touch him one more time, I fucking dare you." Kurt was there, in all his glory, his blue eyes cold with anger. "Same goes for you, Karofsky. You touch him one more time and I will end you, you hear me? And don't think I won't."

"Whatever man, we'll get you one day." Karofsky turned and stalked off, Azimo following. Blaine sunk down to the ground, his head resting against the cool metal of the lockers.

"Hey, Blaine. Blaine, sweetie, look at me." Kurt was crouching next to him, is voice softer than Blaine had ever heard. When Blaine's eyes flicked open they were met with Kurt's, his eyes wide with worry and fear. "Are you OK?" Kurt murmured. Blaine only shook his head in reply, not trusting his voice. Kurt pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Do you want to go back to mine?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Yes please." Blaine mumbled in reply.

* * *

><p>This was all Kurt's fault, if he had gotten there earlier Blaine wouldn't be in the state he is now, shaking and near tears as they drove towards Kurt's house. When they made it inside Blaine collapsed on the couch, finally letting the tears fall. Kurt only held him, rocking him slowly and running a hand through his hair.<p>

"It's OK. You're OK. They're gone." Kurt murmured.

"I was back there. I was back there and couldn't escape again and it's all my fault." Blaine sobbed.

"Back where?" Kurt frowned. "Blaine? Baby, what's wrong?" But Blaine only sobbed in reply, shaking even harder.

"It's OK. Calm down. Shh, shh, you're OK." It took half an hour but Blaine finally calmed down, his body shaking sob subsiding.

"I-I was thirteen. I had just come out and there was a Sadie Hawkins dance at my school. I went with one of my friends, Seth. His Dad was supposed to pick us up afterwards but these.. uh.." Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself. "These three guys came up to us and beat the living crap out of us." Tears slid down Blaine's cheeks.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"We ended up in the E.R., I had three broken rips, a punctured lung, a fractured wrist and aface full of bruises. I never saw Seth again. But the worst part was the way my Dad looked at me, like it was all my fault. He didn't like that I was gay and made me feel like it was all my fault. He... He shipped me off to Dalton and basically never wanted anything to do with me again." Blaine's mouth turned down at the corners and Kurt only held him closer, his heart breaking over and over.

"My Mum finally realised that she never wanted anything to do with him again so she got a divorce and I ended up here. Dad refused to pay my tuition bills so she went me to McKinley. I guess she kind of also hoped that a new beginning would help me and that I would end up making new friends and have a better experience at this public school than I did at my last." Kurt pressed a kissed to Blaine's mop of curls, willing himself to make it all better.

* * *

><p>They spent the day watching Disney films, tucked up in a cocoon of blankets on the couch, eating junk food and occasionally sharing long, languid kisses. At four o'clock Blaine realised that he should be getting home. Tonight was one of the rare nights that his Mum wasn't working late or on a business conference. They were silent on the ride back to McKinley.<p>

"So... I know I said I didn't want to do this but I just... you're my everything, Blaine. I have no one else and in the past few weeks you have become so important to me. I-I was wondering if you wanted to be my.. boyfriend." Kurt's eyes flicked up to meet Blaine's. Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest, oh my god Kurt had just asked him to be his boyfriend. Kurt actually wanted to date him. He wanted to go out and be cute and do couple-y stuff and oh my god it was his every dream ever come true.

"Yes. Yes oh my god so much yes, Kurt." Blaine leant over and pulled him into a kiss, both of them laughing.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Kurt murmured. He froze. <em>Shit. Shit. Did he just say that out loud? Oh my god he did. Shit. Shit. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do something!<em> "Shit." _Very articulate, very smooth, dick head._ Kurt's inner voice berated. "I didn't meant to say that." Blaine's face fell. "No. No no no I didn't mean it like that! I just... I wanted to make it romantic. I wanted to give you everything you deserve and not say it in your car in the parking lot of our shitty high school." Kurt's eyes flicked down.

_Oh my god. Holy shit. Kurt had just said he loved Blaine. Oh my god. It was like a unicorn puking puppies leapt over a rainbow. Today was the best day in the history of the world._ "I-I love you too." Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt. They stayed like that for a while, until Blaine sadly insisted that he had to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked hopefully, his eyes a light with joy and new found hope.

"Definitely. I love you." Blaine grinned, so glad that he could finally say it out loud.

"I love you too," Kurt grinned. With that, he jumped out of the car.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived to school that morning Blaine was waiting for him in front of the spot where Kurt always parked. Kurt killed the engine, climbed off the bike and pulled Blaine into a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek.<p>

"You ready for this?" Kurt murmured.

"Definitely." Blaine agreed, entwining their fingers. They walked into the school, their heads held high, a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! The end. Please don't kill me.<strong>


End file.
